


The Devil is a Loser

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bob the Missionary, Lucifer is Gabriel's bitch, M/M, Missionaries, Poor Bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob the Missionary meets another archangel and he's even less impressed than he was last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil is a Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are (c) Lordi. I own nothing.

Bob isn’t sure why he comes back for more. _Maybe I was dreaming,_ he thinks. _Maybe I was hallucinating. Maybe this is a test of my faith._

 

When he walks up to the steps of the bunker, he sees none other than the Archangel Gabriel leaning against the wall, head tilting skyward as if in prayer.

 

He bows his head in veneration, but he doesn’t kneel, nor does he pray. “Are you a Devil-worshipper, too?” He asks quietly.

 

Gabriel thinks for a moment before replying. “Most of the time, Luce is the one on his knees, so I’d say no.”

 

Bob makes a tiny sound of distress. “You are the Arch-nemesis are... Intimate?”

 

Gabriel laughs. “Very.”

 

Bob is silent for a long moment. “Why?”

 

Gabriel catches his tongue in between his teeth and grins. “’cause the Devil is a loser, and he’s my bitch.” 


End file.
